Whatever Happens Here, We Remain
by LateNightNostalgia
Summary: Skye finds a file about a mysterious ex agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that may help them in their battle against Hydra, but in uncovering her secrets they might find more questions than answers. (Review please. First fanfiction ever, so be kind) (Characters may be OCC, AU of Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The night was falling; the agents were arriving from some mission in the south of France. The playground started to wake with the sound of little chats, the showers running and someone laughing at the end of the corridor. All reminders to the director that everything comes to an end. When everything turns out alright, you get to tell the stories, you may laugh, you may drink but nowadays just coming home with all of your friends alive was the best. Of course there would be always the days that just seemed like everything could go wrong...

Director Coulson, hoped that none of these days would be coming soon.

_A silly little hope_, he thought, _but it is something_. He sat down on his desk, staring at the tiny box that Nick Fury gave him, some days he doubted how he would make it, rebuilding an organization just with a bunch of operatives and a box. Even the government was looking for them, Hydra was leading more terrorist attacks and recruiting dangerous gifted and former S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners. Just thinking about the damage Hydra did made his blood boil. _Hey AC relax, you are worrying way too much, and have a little faith._ Skye would tell him, maybe with a giggle at the end, he thinks. Now that he thinks about it, she hasn't come to see him today.

Yesterday he arrived from Alaska, he was checking on some operatives, nothing out of common, but now those little trips were getting longer and he is starting to feel like he's abandoning his old team. Of course that's was some of the things he accepted with being a director. Sometimes he liked to pretend that they were waiting for him in the bus, that those trips were just missions, that Skye would be texting him to bring food complaining that the food Tripp cooked was just gross, FitzSimmons would be bickering in the lab and May would be humming some Disney songs in the cockpit.

Of course shit happened.

Skye is a field agent, a serious version of her old self, she only trust in them, the new recruits still makes her nervous. May is just May, but with the bus unable to move, she's now stuck in being in the field, going in some dangerous missions. And FitzSimmons, oh well, Fitz and Simmons, they no longer were speaking with each other, their bickering always ended up in big fights, they just were frustrated with each other. Fitz has woken up from his coma a month ago and started working in the lab for three weeks now, he hasn't got used to dealing with his disability, even though it meant nothing for them it was just too much for the engineer, he may snap at Simmons for trying to guess his words or hand him things. And Simmons, now hardly spoke to anyone, he is the worst person and the worst leader. He no longer could keep his team together.

And don't even let him begin about ward, the moron…

"Hey Coulson, you okay?" May was standing in the doorway, a scratch on her left cheek and worried eyes.

"Oh hello, yes thanks. You? How did the mission go?" he tried to keep his voice light, maybe he could use this to get out of darker thoughts.

"Fine, found the intel, got in a fight, Hunter was shot in the foot, yeah good" May said. And Coulson laughed.

"Good, but how he managed to get shot in his feet?" May smiled at him.

"we were in a dark cavern and Idaho tripped and pulled the trigger" as funny as it sounded now, he was glad that the bullet just didn't hurt Hunter... too bad. The dude had just bad luck. "and Hunter screamed and of course alerted the enemies of our location"

"oh god, that is.."

"COULSON, MAAAAY!" Skye was shouting their names. She just entered the office with her laptop and sat in the couch.

"yes, hello Skye, you can go in. No don't worry May and I were just talking about Hunter" Coulson said with a smile, the hacker was again typing on her laptop and ignored him. He turned to May and she just raised an eyebrow at her.

"hi, Coulson, look I know this is rude I don't know but look at the thing that I found " Skye said breathless, the smile abandoned Coulson face. Oh more trouble. They both were facing her now.

" look, I was searching for some data on the GH-325 formula and how much of it is in TAHITI projects and I found some crazy shit.."

"Skye, language."

"oh shit… yeah, well. I found one of the TAHITI patients, a woman, nasty accident, revived and got crazy a little after that… look" she did typed some more on her computer and then there was a file on the big screen. A picture of a girl with big brown eyes and brown locks appeared, with some basic information, but there was something about her..

"I've seen her before, and her name… Olivia Woods, sounds really familiar" he said.

"well she was a TAHITI patient and you were in the program, is possibly that you knew her" May pointed. Skye just nodded.

"yeah, her age really caught my attention she is like ten years younger than the rest of the patients and her case was level 10 clearance, but when I started to dig for information, I came across this" Coulson started to read the document redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and then..

"That is.. that can't be a coincidence. She knew something and maybe they tried to make sure none listened to her, this document made it sound like she was just rambling and lost it. Look is signed by"

"Agent Sitwell" May finally spoke never tearing her eyes from the screen, her face was unreadable, but she sounded angry "this was three years ago, where's she now?"

Skye sighed "Saint George psychiatric center in Colorado, she was transferred there just a week before the Hydra takeover" she looked at Coulson over the screen of her laptop "no just that, but her entire file is mysterious, it doesn't say much about her childhood or teenage years, or if she ever went to college. It just says she was an orphan adopted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and when she was 17 went to the ops academy, and graduated 2 years later and was level 4 three years after that"

That was impressive, Coulson thought, the academy last 5 years. The file said that the girl was talented (over 35 undercover missions in 3 years mostly successful) , they needed to find her and if she knew what she said.

"we need to get her, bring her here by all means." He touched the microphone on his desk and called Trip and koening to his office.

"How many will go?" may asked him, Skye also turned to him.

" You, me maybe Skye and Trip. The less people the best, if she is alive I don't think she will be really welcoming"

"So a small search party is best" May was saying as trip came into the office, really relaxed. Coulson briefly wondered, what the man drinks to make him all chill and happy, he could use some of that.

"What happened?"Tripp asked.

"Tripp, Skye go and get the Quinjet, we have a mission. Skye will tell you the details on the way"

"You will be going sir?" Koening who just arrived asked him.

"Yes, don't worry is just a few hours, call me if there's an emergency" and he and May left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you so much for reading this story. This is something I've been thinking for a while, so I decided to try to write it. The next Chapter might take longer to publish because I haven't written it yet. Have a nice day, and review!

They arrived at the psychiatric center an hour later, perks of the quinjet, and it was closed. Well it was something to expect, it was 8 pm. May checked the perimeter while Skye picked the locks and they went in.

There was a nurse behind a counter "what?... no… look I have no idea how you got in but the visit hours passed…" she was interrupted by a blue blast hitting her chest. They all turned to may, who merely shrug her shoulders, and she pointed to the cabinets behind the sleeping women. Skye rolled her eyes and ducked under the counter and started to look in the files.

"Let me see, humm, why can't these people save their information on computers like, I don't know… everybody!" she muttered angrily.

"Skye, be quiet!" Tripp chastised her.

May was gone looking around for any threats, so there was only Coulson to roll his eyes at them.

"Remember if we find the girl here, we have to be careful. She used to be a specialist, so keep your eyes open" Coulson told them.

"But sir, Skye said that there was a great possibility that the girl might be insane, maybe…"

"More reason to be careful" He interrupted Tripp. Skye let out a "YES" they turned to her, she was looking at the pages of the file.

"Here it is... Room 14B, let's go." They moved quickly in the shadows, May soon joined them.

"Two more nurses, but they are in the other wing, nonfunctioning security cameras. We have like half of an hour to get out before someone comes to check on her." Coulson nodded.

They were on the third floor 11B, 12A... they could hear people laughing, some crying and things falling, and they just looked at each other and quickened the pace. At the end of the corridor there was the room, Tripp opened the door and went in first, being followed closely by everyone.

At first the room seemed empty, it was dark so May turned on the lights, some balls were scattered across the floor, the bed was made and the closet door was closed (haha). So she pointed Tripp to that direction, he nodded and started to walk towards it, but in a way that seemed like he was going to ignore it and walk toward the bed, but he keep pointing his ICER at the closet.

May was in doorframe in case someone decided to come, Skye and Coulson were scanning the room. Coulson was taking note of the walls and the table, it seems like the girl has no personal possessions or was ready to escape, Skye just found more toys and she just looked at them sadly (the file said Olivia was 25, even though she locked younger in the picture) maybe she was lost after all…

A playful giggle came from inside the closet. Damn, if this shit wasn't getting scarier enough, Tripp thought. He jumped and grabbed the knob, and opened the door.

There was a young women sitting inside the closet, but she wasn't the girl in the picture, and this women, was tied up and unconscious. They just stared at her confusion clear in their faces, but then someone cleared her throat and they looked up, and pointed their Icers to the person standing over the closet.

It seemed like she hided in a box that was over the closet, neither of them suspected because the box was tiny, but then the woman was short and skinny. Coulson watched her appearance, yes this is the girl, he thought, but now her hair was short pixie style, she was wearing an old dress and a pair of gloves. She was smiling really big at them, it was getting uncomfortable for them.

"Hello, Olivia. Can I call you Olivia?" Coulson spoke up. The girl laughed again and began to climb down the closet, and then she sat in her bed never taking her eyes from them. Coulson took that as a yes.

"So, are you Olivia? What did you do to your nurse?" Olivia ignored him, started to mumble to herself and scratch her arms. Coulson shared a look with May and she got closer to Olivia.

"Look, its okay. You're safe now. Do you wanna talk?" May softly told her, but she turned around and for a moment anger flashed through her eyes, but it was gone before any of them could be sure they saw it.

"There's a snake in my boot" She mumbled "so I put her to sleep. Now I can go to the park" Olivia smiled and got up and started to sing the piña colada song, Coulson noted that her hands were shaking. Skye and Tripp looked at him, expectantly, waiting for the next order, but now he wasn't so sure if the young woman was sane, maybe it was a coincidence (but the woman in her closet prove her as someone dangerous). May saw the uncertain in his eyes and tried again.

"Olivia, we are here to help you get out of here. Do you know why you are here?" Olivia didn't stop singing but she walked towards Skye and stared intently in the younger agent eyes, Coulson could tell that she tensed but Tripp adjusted his position so he was closer to Skye.

"Teacher never cared for me; preacher said a prayer for me… HA! You all think you know" Olivia smiled sadly and started to play with Skye's hair. May looked at her watch and glared at him, Coulson was angry their first clue in weeks and it was useless, they just were wasting gas and time.

"Don't worry, Olivia. We are going; we will take your nurse downstairs so you can sleep. Sorry for bothering you" Coulson said. He nodded to Trip and Skye, Skye gave a hug to the girl and they both started walking to the door. Olivia looked at them and then to Coulson.

Before Coulson could turn around, she spoke up seriously "Goodbye, agents of nothing".

Everyone froze, and Coulson felt his eyes widen, but he took his icer, shot Olivia and caught her before she could hit the floor. Tripp Quickly rushed to take her and carry her bridal style.

"What the hell was that?! Why did you do that?" Skye told him. "Wait. Oh I see, but how could she know that? Just the five of us were there with you. Maybe is a coinci..."

"No, she knows something, I'm sure, she seemed desperate to say that" Coulson interrupted and started to walk out of the room with Tripp behind him, Skye huffed in frustration and took some clothes and a bracelet from the closet. May eyed the room and took an EMP from her pocket and pushed the bottom, there were some sparks in the ceiling and under the bed, and Skye and her shared a look and got out shutting the door behind them.

"May! What do we do with the nurse?"

"No, leave her there; they will think Olivia tied her up to escape." May assured her.

"Wait. They? Do you mean the nurses?

"Shush, Hydra, I think she was being monitored. Maybe that's why she didn't speak so much, I don't know we have to wait for her to wake up" May was saying as they met with Coulson and Tripp at the entrance of the building.

"its most likely, if she said what she said, it was obvious that they wouldn't let her go so easily maybe even the nurse she tied up could be one of them" Coulson said, they had to hurry in case someone else could be watching her but he could not stop thinking about how Olivia could know about his speech in Canada, what if it had to do with the GH formula?

His thoughts were interrupted by shots coming from above them. They ran and Coulson looked up, the nurse, who was tied up in Olivia's closet was now shooting at them. Coulson felt sudden relief, so this meant they got the right person. Tripp was in front of them, May was returning fire and Coulson was looking for more threats, it seemed like the nurse was alone.

Skye started to run towards the direction of the hidden Quinjet, it wasn't a smart move because she collided with it, she nearly fell but quickly recovered. May rolled her eyes and pushed the button of her keys, which allowed the vehicle to be visible again and to open the ramp.

They got in shut the ramp and May took over the controls, she called to the base and in matter of seconds they were in the sky.

"Everyone's fine?" Coulson added out of breath, damn it he needed to jog more often. A choir of yeah responded him. Oh well. The three of them looked over the woman sleeping in Tripp arms, she looked fine, sure she seemed like she needed to eat and sleep more, but they were heading to the base. They can get answers.

"You were right, sir. But what does it mean?"Tripp asked him.

"I don't know… yet"


End file.
